SACCONEJOLYs
SACCONEJOLYs formerly known as LeFloofTV is a YouTube channel that focuses on the daily life of an Irish family. In 2014, the family moved to Surrey, England History When Jonathan Joly married Anna Saccone they both decided that instead of Anna dropping her family name they would both take each others name and join them together. They choose to use SACCONEJOLY rather then JOLYSACCONE simply because it sounded better. Jonathan and Anna Saccone-Joly have two children, Emilia Saccone-Joly and Eduardo Saccone-Joly, and on April 15, they announced that they are expecting their third child. They also have six maltese dogs, Albi, Sina, Theo, Bianca, Nivea and Nuvola. Another puppy born was called Minnie but she sadly died three weeks after her birth. Jonathan was born in Dublin, Ireland and Anna was born in Maryland, Baltimore, United States. Unfortunately Anna suffered from an early miscarriage with her 3rd baby. The Family Jonathan Patrick Christopher Joly Jonathan Patrick Christopher Joly (born ) is the Husband to Anna and father to Emilia and Eduardo. He was born in Ireland. When he first joined YouTube, his channel was used for comedy videos. He has three siblings named Ruth, Simon and Leah. Jonathan also has a personal channel called jonathanjoly Anna Brigitte Saccone Anna Brigitte Saccone (born ) is the Wife to Jonathan and mother to Emilia and Eduardo. She was born in Baltimore, Maryland. She studied at St. Angela's College and University College Cork in Ireland. She also has a personal channel called TheStyleDiet where she discusses beauty, diet, fashion, baking, and more. She ended up moving to Cork, Ireland to live with her husband. Emilia Tommasina Saccone-Joly Emilia Tommasina Saccone-Joly (born ) is the daughter to Jonathan & Anna, and older sister to Eduardo. Eduardo Jonathan Saccone-Joly Eduardo Jonathan Saccone-Joly (born ) is the son to Jonathan & Anna, and the little brother to Emilia. Baby Saccone-Joly On April 15, 2016, Anna and Jonathan announced that they are expecting their third child. On that date Anna was about two months pregnant, making the baby's due date November 2016. Since the announcement it has been made official that Anna has had a miscarriage. On the 4th of May 2016 Anna announced via snapchat that 2 weeks before hand she found out she was at high risk. Since then she has spent her time privately grieving for the loss of her unborn child. The baby (Squid) had been an existent for awhile but the world is taking to the news very well. It is asked by EVERYONE that you please respect that the Sacconejolys are currently going through a very hard time and they need privacy. Excuse them if they slow down on there posts. Anna has already explained that she will be back soon. Videos When Jonathan and Anna first started doing videos, they didn't have a schedule. They started doing daily vlogs as a test and they are now at their fifth year. They have vlogged all of their big life moments, including the birth of both their children. The couple have their shared vlogging channel, as well as their own individual channels. They are also very active on snapchat and Instagram. Trivia *They have six Maltese dogs named: Albi, Sina, Theo, Bianca, Nivea and Nuvola Gallery SACCONEJOLYs.jpg|The Saccone-Jolys! SACCONEJOLYs header.jpg|YouTube header! SACCONEJOLYs1.jpg|The Saccone--Jolys! SACCONEJOLYs2.png|Annual YouTube inception photos! Jonathan Saccone-Joly.jpg|Jonathan! Anna Saccone-Joly.png|Anna! Emilia Tommasina Saccone-Joly.png|Emilia! Eduardo Jonathan Saccone-Joly.jpg|Eduardo! SACCONEJOLYs Dogs.jpg|Albi, Sina, Theo, Bianca, Nivea and Nuvola! BabySacconeJoly.jpg|Baby #3 announcement! Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Irish YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers